


About college and shared flat

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: She had always hated him, for he may be the handsome ace of the college, he was positively a pain the ass. So why the hell were they sharing the same flat! Prompt from Okikagu week 2016 day one: Cohabitation. One-shot.





	About college and shared flat

He's a bastard and she knows it perfectly. Okita Sougo was the kind of demon who, once his eyes were set on you, would never let you go again. He had been bullying her since she was fourteen and still indulged himself in making her as angry as possible. In all, he was an infuriating bastard she hated to the core, leading her to avoid him like plague.

It was a wonder on how they always ended up meeting each other, much to her displeasure, even when she carefully took a different road. Hell, they were in the same college— although in a different department, business for her and crime for him. To think a sadistic spawn like him would aim to become a police officer, the world was surely doomed to a horrible, corrupted fate. Kagura had gasped when their eyes met in the corridor, after all, he always had higher grades than her, how could they possibly be in the same college?

Perhaps, she should have checked which on he chose, or asked one of his comrades, they were four years apart and she almost forgot about him when he had graduated. Of course, during these years, they still crossed path often but she would ignore him until he understood that no, she didn't want to talk to him.

Perhaps, she should have also stipulated in the form, upon entering college, that she only looked for a female to cohabit with her. The flat given to her was large, with two rooms, a bathroom, a small living room and a kitchenette within. She had been lucky to be a friend of Soyo Tokugawa, whose family held a high influence on the country. Sadly, the heiress didn't go to college and was home-educated, like the  _ojou_  she was. So, she looked for a person to divide the rent in two— the scholarship didn't cover her enough and she didn't want to bother her best-friend furthermore.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at the sight of  _him_ , entering casually the flat, keys in his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, roomie." He rolled his eyes, amused at her reaction, she looked like a scared and angry cat. "I thought it was a good idea to leave Kondo- _san_ 's home now since he's soon about to be engaged with boss lady. There's no way I'd live with Mayo freak and Anpan man either, so I looked for a room."

"I didn't accept you, how come you already have the keys? Even if I accepted men in the form, it shouldn't be so easy for you to get them, you need my agreement!" She eyed him carefully, vein popping when he started to install himself on the couch beside her, after closing the door. "Don't act as if you'll stay here, get you and your suitcases outside!"

He smirked at her. "I'm going to stay, this apartment is still under the Tokugawa's control. And guess what? When I said that I looked for a flat, your best friend immediately handed me the keys, saying that it'd be safer if I was living with your rather than a stranger."

 _Soyo-chan!_ The brown haired girl somehow linked her, and this rotten bastard, as good friends. Kagura never bickered with him violently when she was there, especially in this formal party. She couldn't shame her best friend, could she?

Unbeknownst to the redhead, Okita didn't see the rich girl as an innocent, gentle friend. She may be fond of Kagura, it didn't stop her from playing the matchmaker with them. Behind her smile, he could also see mischief, which didn't really bother him. On the contrary of the female, he didn't mind being close to her, at least now that they had matured.

She was brazen, entertaining, witty and sexy. No man would complain about living with such creature, even if she was also a glutton and quite a sloven too.

"Betrayed by your friend, I see." He draped airily an arm around her shoulder— or actually just above, on the couch. "Don't worry, I won't be a bad roommate... _At all_."

"Soyo- _chan_  didn't betray me, you idiot, she's just unaware of how much you dangerous, in comparison to anyone else!" She distanced herself from him until reaching the opposite side of the couch. "And don't touch me. I hate you."

"I'm hurt," he feigned sadness. "When I just wanted to get to know you better, you rejected me so harshly, dear my heart is pained now," he continued his charade, closing their distance again and pulling her face toward his with his fingers on her chin. "What can you do to comfort me, uh? Oh, I know, kiss me."

As expected, she sent him flying, then crash toward the floor. Good things he was robust and was only slightly injured, as he rubbed his head.

However, her embarrassed, blushing face was priceless. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, aiming for him with the book she had been holding. "Stop teasing me like that, what is wrong with you lately? Are you in heat or something?"

"I wouldn't be in heat like your giant mutt, China." He got up, grinned and looked at the hallway in front of him. "I just want you  _badly_ , it's a shame that there's two separate room. So, mine or yours?"

Kagura threw him against a room, this time, grabbed her book back and a loud sound resonated as she locked herself in her bedroom, humping at him. She hated his perverted demeanor, ever since they met again, reminding herself to fill a sexual harassment complaint against him later. It had been only twenty minutes since he invaded her privacy and she was already fuming. Good grief, she should just kill him and throws his body in the river not far.

"Hot-blooded as always, god, she didn't mature at all. Well, it's not like I was really joking either," Okita murmured to himself, first, he had to clean up and install himself in the room.

Only then, he would have all the time of the world to court her, if she didn't strangle him by the end of the semester. Or the week, it would be a more realistic goal.


End file.
